The World's Supposed to End Tomorrow
by Gabriella Adella
Summary: Short story about the Mayan Calender/End of the World Prediction. Set a year after the end of Season One. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Young Justice. Little drabble for fun about the Mayan End of the World prediction. Set roughly a year after the end of Season One, pretend it ended in on 1/1/12 instead of 1/1/13**

**The World's Supposed to End Tomorrow...**

**The Cave 8:07 pm 12/20/12**

"School is out!" Wally screamed as he zipped out of the Zeta Tube, effectively disrupting the peace of the Cave. Megan and Superboy were in they're usual spots in the kitchen/living room. Megan's cookies had just come out of the oven and Superboy was staring at static still. Robin was who knows were, probably being a ninja in the rafters. Aqualad was taking a few laps in the pool and pulled himself out when Kid Flash made his arrival. Artemis was in her room working on her arrow supply and Zatanna was reminiscing with a photo album in her room. Rocket was on a mission with her mentor, enjoying some quality bonding time with him.

"Dude you just got out today?" Robin asked while dropping down on top of Wally's shoulders which he used as a spring board. He turned a double back flip before landing on the ground and casting his signature smirk in Wally's direction. "I had a half day yesterday and that was it."

"Lucky, I had a full day of finals plus staying after school to make up some stuff I missed for our last mission. And detention for a food fight that wasn't my fault." Wally grumbled but his mood picked up right away. "Still we're out of school! Too bad the world ends tomorrow."

"You believe that?" Robin asked while rolling his eyes.

"Not really, everyone was talking about it all day and it just got stuck in my head. There were a ton of idiots at my school who were convinced it was right though." Wally shrugged. The two drifted toward the direction of the kitchen, smelling the cookies.

"What is that even about?" Megan asked as they came through the door.

"The Mayan calender predicts the end of the world is tomorrow," Superboy answered in an even voice. He got up off the couch to get a cookie. Megan's eyes widened.

"The world's going to end tomorrow?" She asked in horror.

"My friends what is it that you discuss so gravely?" Kaldur asked while entering the room and joining the four some around the kitchen counter.

"The world's going to end tomorrow." Megan told him, still in shock.

"No its not Meg, its just some stupid prediction." Wally told her.

"What?" Artemis asked walking into the kitchen. "Are you having a secret 'prank Artemis' meeting again? Cause that will not be received well Wally."

"No way babe! We're explaining the stupidity of the Mayan Calender to Megan and Kaldur."

"What that 'world ends tomorrow' prediction?" Artemis frowned. "It was all anyone talked about at school today. It was really annoying. And some of the kids were terrified. I don't see why though, I mean all of them can afford to buy a fully stocked apocalypse bunker. In fact I bet at least half of them are at their private bunkers right now."

Wally looked at Robin and tried not to laugh. It was a lot easier once Robin started glaring at him. The rest of the team did not catch onto the silent exchange though. They were too busy debating the end of the world.

"Are you sure its not real?" Megan asked worriedly. "I mean do you even know what's going to happen?"

"No one knows, and its something stupid that will blow over as soon as its over." Artemis tried to reassure her.

"I don't know, don't you think we should be on edge tomorrow?" Rocket asked while seeming to consider it.

"It seems to have a great deal of people worried." Kaldur added.

"Oh please, the eight of us have better chances of living through this than anyone else, we're superheroes!" Wally said.

"Yeah but we don't know what's going to happen." Zatanna pointed out.

"We don't even know that anything is going to happen." Superboy grunts. "Don't worry Megan." He gently grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. The two disappeared into their own world until the fight started back up again.

"Artemis do you believe in it?" Wally asked since she seemed to be reconsidering.

"Well after hearing about it so much at school, I just can't help but think about it. One kid hired scientists to run possible apocalypse scenarios. None of them looked good. I just heard a bunch of negative stuff all day long. Still it can't hurt to be careful."

"Did those scientists account for super powers? I doubt it."

"Don't have any Baywatch." She snapped back. The two glared at each other across the counter for a bit.

"You've still got a super powered team behind you, along with some advanced tech, and hours upon hours of training. If anything does happen we'll live through it. I guarantee it. I mean look how many missions gone wrong and 'world apocalypse situations we've lived through before. We'll be fine. Right Rob?" There was a silence. Suddenly all of the team members were paying attention again. Megan and Connor snapped out of their little world, Kaldur and Rocket stopped the whisper conversation they had started, and Zatanna glanced up from the cookbook she had been reading because listening to Wally and Artemis argue was boring.

"Rob? Robin?" Wally asked while suddenly getting on guard. It was times like these that the little bird chose to 'go ninja' which involved disappearing and scaring the heck out of his target. His target was almost always Wally. Unless he was joking around with Zatanna, he tried not to scare her too much or make her made. Robin knew that smart, cute, magical, angry girlfriends were the worst.

"Are you still doing this?" They all spun around. Robin was standing in the kitchen doorway, now dressed in civies. A backpack was slung off his shoulder and a book was clasped in his hand in a strange way, like he had been reading and walking at the same time. That would be a bad idea for most kids but the Boy Wonder was not most kids.

"Tell them its all a hoax, and even if all the rich kids are hiding in bunkers the end of the world isn't going to come." Wally glared over his shoulder at Artemis who rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt to be careful Baywatch." Artemis sniffed.

"I agree my friend."

"We have superpowers." Connor reminded them in a monotone.

"That's not gonna matter if we get hit with an asteroid or something we didn't see coming." Rocket added. "Or if the planet just explodes. Super powers won't matter unless we survive."

"We could always just live on the Watch Tower." Megan points out. "Or I could take you all back to Mars."

"Pass, I want to live on Earth. The Cave probably won't be affected. We can just stay here." Zatanna said.

"You guys make it sound like the world is doomed." Wally said.

"I pointed out earlier, we're being cautious." Artemis said slowly as if she was explaining it to an idiot.

"If tomorrow comes and goes without a hitch I am so saying I told you so." Wally threw out there, giving up the argument. Robin wasn't taking sides apparently and it was two to five.

"And if we die because we weren't cautious or if we end up in a post apocalyptic world I get to say I told you so." Artemis pointed out.

"Arty, I'm sorry but if the world ends your going to die. So you can tell Wally I told you so in the after life. Along with the rest of the team."

"What about you?" Zatanna asked.

"He's probably going home to prep the Bat Cave for the apocalypse." Artemis said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you know the Bats. Never lead home without your mask, your utility belt, and seven back up plans." Wally joked.

Robin burst out cackling. "Don't be stupid Kid Idiot," he finally managed to gasp out after a minute of laughing.

"Wait so do you believe in the Mayan Calender or not?" Megan asked. If Robin wasn't worried she shouldn't be. Robin was already gone though.

"How does he do that?" Zatanna wondered. Even after dating the guy since New Years she still couldn't figure out how he disappeared and reappeared.

"He's ninja." Rocket stated and everyone nodded in agreement. That never got old or less scary.

"When he said 'along with rest of the team', do you think he was including himself?"

"Of course not, he's a Bat. If anyone lives through tomorrow it will be Robin and Batman." Zatanna stated.

"Yeah and all the rich kids at Gotham Academy who've got their private bunkers." Rocket said while elbowing Artemis.

"Oh please those kids won't live a second after, they couldn't pass survival 101 to save their lives." Artemis scoffed.

There was a silence between the team.

"Who wants-"

"-in the living room?

"Just for tonight?

"Please?"

"I'd feel safer."

"I agree." The team glanced at Wally who was the only one who didn't say anything.

"Fine but I get to pick the movie if we're gonna have a sleepover."

**The Bat Cave 10:43 pm 12/20/12**

Robin hopped off his motor cycle and placed the helmet on the seat. He cackled to himself again. Wally could be so stupid.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Batman asked from his seat in front of the Batcomputer. Robin smirked and wiggled his fingers under his mask. He gently peeled it off.

"Wally," He said while hopping up to the platform in the Batcave that held the Batcomputer. He turned a cartwheel and then leaned on the chair. Batman's cowl was down and he looked over his shoulder at Dick.

"Apparently he thinks we don't leave the house without seven back up plans." Bruce cracked a smile. After all the cowl wasn't up so he was technically Batman at the moment.

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what I told him. Even Flash knows we have over ten back up plans when we leave the house."

"Speaking of back up plans, did you remember to review the files I gave you?" Robin nodded.

"All two hundred and seventy three apocalypse scenarios committed to memory."

"Good job Dick."

"Did you restock the Bat Bunker for tomorrow?"

"Its all ready."

"Hey since we're going to live through tomorrow but everyone else is terrified, is there any chance you can pretend to be terrified so I don't have to go to school? I've got make-up finals tomorrow..."

**AN: Poor Robin, he missed finals for a mission. Yeah well, leave a comment. I'll probably add another part tomorrow after this is all said and done. So yeah, two shot. Please review, thanks for reading.**

**By the way finals are really really hard tests/exams at the end of the semester. Not sure if they're called something else in different locations/schools.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. **

**The Cave 12:01 am 12/21/12**

"Hey look at the time, we're still alive!" Wally said while smirking at Artemis.

"You know there's still twenty three hours and fifty nine minutes in the day, right? This isn't over yet." Artemis reminded him. "Never said it was happening at midnight."

"Never said it was happening at all," He shot back at her.

"Will you two be quiet and pay attention to the movie!" Rocket snapped at them.

"You could ask them in a nicer manner," Kaldur quietly whispered to her. She leaned toward him.

"Nice don't work with them." He nodded and went back to watching the movie while Artemis and Wally continued to glare at each other.

**The Cave 8:06 am 12/21/12**

Robin slipped inside of the Cave quietly. He doubled checked to make sure his sun glasses were on and his utility belt was under his shirt. Check. He walked down the halls in silence, listening for any of his team mates. The Cave was silent though.

Robin pushed the sleeve of his hoodie back and pulled up his holo computer. He quickly linked up to the Cave's cameras and found his team mates asleep in the living room. Ten seconds later he was standing there with a camera. He grinned while he snapped a picture of Artemis, who was using Wally's stomach as a pillow.

None of his teammates even stirred in their sleep as Robin tip toed around them. Of course he wasn't making any noise but it wasn't like his friends to sleep in. Superboy was protectively holding Megan and even frowing in his sleep. Rocket and Kaldur were leaning against each other and Zatanna was curled up in a chair all alone.

Now to wake them up. He perched on the back of the couch and cackled. Everyone woke up instantly. In fact Artemis was aiming a punch at him before her eyes even opened. Robin easily jumped over it and back flipped off the couch. Someone else screamed.

"Who-!" She demanded and then stopped when she saw Robin. "Oh. I thought you were someone coming to kill us in our sleep." He shook his head.

"See we're still alive." Wally said. "Like I knew we would be."

"Oh come on, you were scared." Megan teased him.

"You scream like a girl." Connor said dully. Wally's cheeks flushed and Robin cakcled again.

"That wasn't me." Wally protested.

"Mmmmhhhmm." Artemis said. "Anyways why wake us up like that?" Robin shrugged.

"Cause it was funny. Still scared about the end of the world guys?" Robin glanced around.

"Well not so much any more," Megan confessed. "I mean we've faced a lot worse." Connor grunted in affirmation.

"I'm still on guard." Artemis said pointedly.

"I don't really care anymore. I mean I think its kinda stupid to worry about dieing one day when we're not doing something dangerous when we don't worry about dieing on days when we do something really dangerous." Zatanna said quietly.

"See that's what I've been trying to tell you!" Wally shouted.

"Whatever Baywatch," Artemis crossed her arms. He sighed in defeat.

"Well if you're still worried we should be hitting your bucket list, right?" Artemis seemed taken aback, then she smiled. "Got to live this day like its our last so call if you guys need us." Wally grabbed Artemis bridal style and raced off. The could faintly hear her protest and laugh as the two took off to do who knows what.

"Poor Artemis," Robin said. "I've seen Wally's bucket list."

"Is it bad?" Zatanna asked.

"Naw, just crazy."

"You know I kinda like how he thinks. If its our last day we should spend it together, right?"

"Two steps ahead of you babe, I've got the best 'last' date ever planned." Robin said while taking her hand. "We're taking the day off too guys." He called over his shoulder as he dragged Zatanna out for what would probably turn out to be the funnest and sweetest day of her life.

"Oh heck no, if everyone else is going out to enjoy their last day I am to!" Rocket started off toward the Zetas. She stopped half way down the hall and checked behind her. "Coming Kal?" He ran a few steps to catch up with her, leaving Megan and Connor alone.

"Do you want to do something like that too?" Connor asked Megan. She smiled and nodded. "Come on then. We can take Sphere to Happy Harbor or something."

**Wayne Manor 10:57 am 12/21/12**

"I'm sorry Mrs. Beck but Dick can't make up his finals today." Bruce shifted the phone from one phone to the other and took a sip of coffee. The newspaper was spread out on the table before him.

"We'll be busy the rest of the break, is there any way you can just take his grades the way they are?" The secretary on the other end of the phone seemed to consider it.

"Well Dick is a model student and he has straight A pluses so I guess we can make an exception."

"Thank you for understanding. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Wayne." Bruce heard her mutter about eccentric billionaires believing the Mayan calender under her breath. He smiled and shook his head. She probably though he was cowering in his missile proof panic room. His phone beeped again as he placed it on the table so he picked it up again.

"Bruce," he paused and set his coffee mug down.

"Selina," he answered back in an even tone.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Sitting around the manor."

"Seriously? That's not how a billionarie's supposed to spend his last day on Earth. We're going to fix that, be over a in a few minutes."

"Selina-" He tried to protest but she hung up on him. At least Dick wasn't around to tease him about this, it was prime black mail material. He'd have to erase any records of that call before Dick got back. The little hacker was known to check his call log for black mail.

"Hey Alfred you should make sure all the safes are locked." Bruce called into the kitchen. He walked in an observed the butler leaning over the counter, presumably making his later breakfast.

"Ms. Kyle?"

"Yep."

"I hope you enjoy your last day on Earth with her then." Bruce looked at Alfred's back in shock. The English butler turned around with a plate of eggs and bacon in his hands and gave him a half smile. Bruce relaxed. Alfred believing the Mayan Calender would have indeed doomed the world. Alfred was never wrong.

**Unknown Location 5:43 pm 12/21/12**

"Hey Artemis, guess what. We're still alive!"

"Right now we are, I don't think we're going to live through the rest of your bucket list Baywatch."

"At least drawing a sharpie mustache on an assassin wasn't on mine!" Wally interjected. Artemis snickered.

"Jade's face was priceless, don't kid yourself."

"This will be priceless too. And I guarantee we won't have to run for our lives."

"You said that before every other ones too and-"

"Just shut up and go."

**AN: yeah well there you go. There will be a third part either late tonight or tomorrow. When the world still hasn't ended.**

**Thanks to the favorites and subscribers. Please review. And thank you to  
**

**Reba1753-yep I'm still alive. I thought this was hilarious to write though**

**Sporks-finals are heck right? I had to take mine not too long ago...they were terrible. Yep, seven is way to small.**

**If they're are any other reviewers I am sorry but my computer won't show any others. So yeah, dont' think I've forgotten you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Last part. I don't own Young Justice...**

**The Cave 11:57 pm 12/21/12**

"Three minutes Artemis, three minutes." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You know after all we did today I don't think the world's going to end anyone. It should have already for us."

"I still get to say-" He teased but she cut him off with a kiss.

"Not till after midnight Baywatch," she reminded him after they broke away.

"Geez you two," Robin teased as he walked into the living room, Zatanna following behind him. A permanent smile was etched on her face and her eyes shined.

"Best end of the world date ever!" Zatanna declared happily.

"Glad you liked it Zee." The two stared at each other for a second and then Wally ruined it.

"To quote a bird, 'geez you two!'" Robin glared at Wally.

"Where's everyone else?" Artemis wondered out loud, trying to avert disaster. Robin always won. It was a given, if the two fought Robin won. And Wally was always in a bad mood for a little while after. Which generally lead to a prank war. Artemis never wanted to get caught in one of those again. She shuddered at the memory.

"I don't know," Zatanna said clearly catching on to what Artemis had in mind. One of Wally's pranks had accidentally gotten her last time and Robin's revenge was trained not just on Wally but Artemis too. It had been hilarious but Zatanna pitied them too. You don't cross a Bat. It _will_ end badly for you.

"Well Rocket didn't want to get let behind and she dragged Kaldur off with her. Connor would have picked up on the fact that Megan wanted to go out too so then they would have left. That's my best guess." Robin said with a shrug.

"Which means its right," Artemis added. "Alright then. Did you two have fun?" Zatanna blushed a little and nodded energetically. Robin gave her this smirk that said '_I totally got her to feel the aster_'.

"I'm surprised you two are alive still," Robin remarked causally. "I saw what you two did to Cheshire's face and Roy's apartment. Got it off your phone camera Wally."

"What kind of a boyfriend shows off in front of his girl by hacking?" Artemis whisper wondered to Zatanna. "Oh right Robin."

"Oh I dared him to do that. His showing off was a lot more obvious and a lot more impressive." Zatanna whispered back with a smirk.

"What did he do?" Artemis asked curious.

"I don't kiss and tell. But he didn't eat an entire Chinese buffet in under thirty seconds." Artemis stared at her in shock. "Who even puts that on their bucket list? By the way that was on the News at eight."

"Oh gosh..."Artemis murmured. "N really what-"

"He took her on the Bat Yacht obviously, then they did some Bat gliding and he finished by taking her to the Bat Amusement Park." Wally broke in. Zatanna blushed slightly.

"You heard all of that, didn't you." She looked at Robin and he grinned.

"Yep. Hey look its midnight and-"

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Wally shouted at Artemis. "Its midnight and we're still alive! I was right." He started in on his victory dance. Artemis opened her mouth to retort when the lights in the cave shut off.

"Rob was that you?" Wally asked.

"Nope. Everyone stay traught!" Robin warned before either of the girls could say anything. They heard a snap and suddenly there was light.

"You aren't gonna live for long Wally," a voice whispered and then the lights were on and Wally was being dragged out of the room by a ticked off Roy Harper. Robin and Artemis started snickering and Zatanna shook her head. Then she gave up and giggled like an immature kid along with her boyfriend.

"Stay whelmed Wally!" Artemis shouted at her boyfriend.

"That's my line!" Robin interjected. "Stay really whelmed Wally."

"Guys help!" He shouted as Roy continued to drag him away. "This is not cool."

"I'll tell you what's not cool, what you did to my apartment." Roy hissed at wally. He shut up and a look of terror crossed his face. He silently pleaded with Robin who smirked and shot back a _its your problem _look. Roy rounded the corner with Wally. That was possibly the last his team mates would see of him.

"Why is Red Arrow dragging Wally around?" Megan asked as she and Connor entered the room.

"Do we have reason to be concerned my friends?" Kaldur asked as he and Rocket entered from a different door.

"Yeah I heard Wally screaming for mercy a second ago. Did he rub his 'I told you so' rights in Artemis's face?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, but I'm right here. Red Arrow's got him." Artemis informed Rocket.

"Its a long story." Zatanna said. "So how was your last day on Earth?"

"Well it obviously wasn't and I'm really really happy about that," Megan started gushing. "It was fun though!" She winked at Connor and squeezed his hand.

"Mine was pretty kick butt." Rocket added.

"Most enjoyable," Kaldur stated and Connor just grunted.

"Should we be worried about what's gonna happen to Wally?" Zatanna asked.

"What did he even do to Red Arrow?" Kaldur asked.

_When the world's crashing down, when I fall and hit the ground-_ Artemis pulled out her phone sheepishly and turned off the volume. Then she looked at her new message. "Oh shoot. See you later guys, I have to run for my life right now." Artemis took off running for the Zetas.

"Well Artemis graffitied her sister's face with sharpie and Wally covered every square inch of Red's apartment in Speedy fangirl merchandise. Posters, plushies, collectors items, the works." The team stared at Robin in shock.

"MERCY! UNCLE! I'M SORRY! HELP!"

"Yeah we should go help Wally."

**AN: The lyrics are from Alice by Avril Lavigne. Appropriate ring tone for Chesire, don't ya think? So all credit for that goes to her. This was fun to write, I really enjoyed it. Any other stories you reviewers interested in reading? I'm always open to suggestions. **

**I was thinking about doing a story about Wally's bucket list if you guys would leave a comment about whether your interested in that or not that would be awesome. Heck it would be awesome if you leave a comment. Thanks for reading!**

**sargent-titan~I stayed up till midnight too! Just cause I didn't pay attention to what time it was and I got caught up in my writing. Ohhhh yeah, Artemis and Wally should be worried about other things indeed *mwhahaha...***

**greekfreak101~I know I heard about it all day on the 20. This morning all my friends were posting on Facebook like 'oh my gosh we're alive!'. It was stupid but it made for an awesome story, right?**

**Batgirl13~I survived too! Yes! Unless this is an elaborate dream. Yeah go ahead and PM, I'm always looking for more YJ fans to talk to or people who have story ideas they want to discuss. Ya know or just people who want to talk.**

**Until I get around to writing another YJ story, adios peoples!**


End file.
